Forum:2009-07-10 (Friday)
'Discussion for comic for Oh... I bet the Castle wasn't too happy about getting another giant hole in it. And i hope von pinn explains why she tried to rip Punch and Judy to pieces. -- Axi 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :"Tried?" I thought she did a thorough job of it! Punch and Judy were about to take Agatha away from v. Pinn's care which v. Pinn wouldn't suffer after already failing her task of protecting Klaus Barry. Anyway, she was there in the castle during the attack and seems to be the only eyewitness survivor Agatha met so far. Plus, she must know a lot about Lucrezia. I hope we get a bit of back-story soon. Gearbrain 11:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I said "tried" because she didn't really succeed in getting them tiny enough. That will be a fun surprise for Gil to pop on Agatha. "Marry me? I rebuilt your fake parents so I could get their consent." -- Axi 14:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Remember, Adam attacked her first on the airship. It is entirely possible that if Agatha had shouted "protect me and help me get to the castle!" Von Pin would have been enthusiastic about both ideas. However, that would have made for a far less interesting trip. She may also calm down slightly now that she has a Heterodyne to watch over. In any case Agatha seems to have gained a bodyguard who probably gets along swimingly with the castle. ThomasS 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Remind me to think twice before standing behind Von Pinn. I am not sold on Von Pinn's application to be a nanny. Note that Von Pinn is the first person Agatha did not hesitate to shoot to kill. For Agatha, good manners in this case would be not missing your target. --Rej ¤¤? 04:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) : I thought that was a bit out of character for Agatha, actually. Yes, she loved Adam and Lilith, and yes, Von Pinn cut them to shreds, but that was a while back. The Baron killed Lars. Will she instantly try to shoot him? Or... and this only just occurred to me... is a bit of the Other leaking in here? Nekokami 12:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::No this is perfectly in charicter for any one. Here's the person who not just murdered your parents but ripped them to shreds in front of you. Yeah I'm pretty sure just about any one would shoot 1st and question later.Thanos007 13:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I thought it made sense. Also, its only been a few months Agatha time--even if it has been years and volumes out time. -- Axi 14:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::: It's always important to point out how little time has gone by in the Girl Genius universe Since February of 2007 ONE day has passed, now true, before that things were moving around, skipping quite a bit, but not so much that for agatha the death of her parents wouldn't be a very recent event.--User Admerwill ::::That did not help my headache. I forget which Word of God article I read or heard it in, but Phil said that its been only 2 or 3 months. I lost my cat and my best friend last year, and both still hit me pretty hard some days. Not sure if this supports or contradicts your double negative, but I suspect Agatha is still raw. She hasn't even seemed to really accept that Punch and Judy weren't her parents (though now I'm going to open up a debate on "what's a parent") but her guardians. Still Raw, still painful. Still upset teenager. -- Axi 17:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Shortly before Klaus calls him in to yells at him, Gil complains to Wooster that his father has been locked in his lab for "the past two months." It's been, what, a week since then? :::::I don't think Agatha has at any point, at least within the comic itself, been under any delusion about the nature of her relationship to Adam and Lilith Clay, so it's not something she now needs to "accept." She actually brought them up -- as an example of constructs raising children and how they "did all right" -- in response to being told about Von Pinn once. She's referred to them as her guardians on occasion, and she called them by their first names, not Mom and Dad or anything. But when you get down to it, they were her adoptive parents, and seeing them hurt is going to be far more visceral than, say, hearing that Bill Heterodyne died -- let alone anything about Lucrezia. --PersephoneKore 22:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, Von Pinn... to quote that 20th century spark, Peter Veckman: ''"Nimble little minx..." -- Donovan Ravenhull 05:09, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting. So all of Von Pinn's 'MINE's on Castle Wulfenbach were presumably because she wanted to protect Agatha -- but the Baron couldn't have known that, or else he would've removed Von Pinn just as he "removed" the Jäger. Or am I missing something? --Cantabrian 07:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not clear he could remove Von Pinn that easily (he took her out later, but she was distracted by Bang.) Also, he didn't intend to kill Agatha at that point (presumably) and could always deal with Von Pinn later if it became necessary -- as it was, he probably realized she'd be useful if it came to a confrontation with Adam and Lilith (as it did and as she was.) --Aquillion 07:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Think of the Jaegers as Chaotic Neutral and Von Pinn as Lawful Neutral. They both have imperatives but completely different ways of handling how they're enacted. -- Corgi 18:56, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::: And again D&D is used to clarify the roles of characters! Would Agatha be Chaotic Good, but Gil be Lawful Good? Fun convo's ensue.. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) :::: If Gil is Lawful Good, then what about Othar? or the Barron? Personally I think Gil is closer neutral good. ThomasS 18:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: I think most if not all sparks are too crazy to be lawful. Actually, if Spark was a D&D class I´d give it a "any non-lawful alignment" prerequisite. -Sir Chaos 16:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Actually I think you could make an argument for Lawful Neutral for the Baron - Agatha would probably fit under Chaotic Good - I'd throw Gil under that classification as well. Othar might be Chaotic Neutral, but h's so nuts its hard to tell, plus there is a lot we don't know about his actions/history. Weerea 18:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC)